


Shall We Dance?

by piperpro2005



Category: The Flip Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: Dancing can make you feel happy sometimes
Kudos: 3





	Shall We Dance?

Sybil and Cora were hanging out in their room together. Nothing too special, as this has pretty much become the norm for them for the past several years. Even before they came here. They wanted to try and find ways to take their minds off of everything happening. The ever growing fear and hatred of Koji, one girl worrying about caring for the other...but they found their way to take their minds off for the time being. Sybil was moving about in the room, Cora playing the piano that they happened to find in their room. Everything seemed nice for one…

“Oh no!” Sybil says. It seems her movement was off time with the melody from the piano. 

“Off time again?” Cora asked. Sybil nodded. Cora let out a smile. “It's fine. Let's try it again, from the top!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celimene was strolling through the halls. She was trying to find the group wherever they may be. Supposedly in the lounge but you can never know. When she turned the corner to the hallway Sybil and Coras room was, she heard beautiful music coming from their room. She stayed very close to the door, close enough to peak in but not enough for them to see her. She was amazed by what she saw! Sybil's skills as a ballet dancer were impressive! Gracefully she danced to the song Cora was playing on the piano. Everything just looked...peaceful in there.

“Are you ok Celimene?” a voice said to her. She turned around to see Zil and Lerisa walking by.

“O-oh! Sorry about that, just startled me there is all.” she said.

“What are you staring in that room for?” Zil asked with a raised eyebrow. Celimene smiled.

“I...I heard music coming from Miss Sybil and Miss Cora’s room. And it seems Sybil is...dancing while Cora is playing the piano...” Celimene said as she took a peek into their room. Sybil's black transparent skirt flowed beautifully as she danced around the room. 

“Oh! Let me see!” Zil said as she dashed towards the door and peeked inside. Soon enough Lerisa did the same. “Wow!” Zil said, her eyes perking up at this. “Sybil is such an amazing dancer!”

“She...really is...” Celimene said. “This reminds me of going to the theater back at home…” she said as she watched Sybil dance around. When the song ended, Zil opened the door, bringing a smile to the girls. 

“That was so cool!” she said as her eyes lit up. Sybil turned her head fairly quickly in shock of finding the trio standing in the doorway.

“O-oh! Um...thanks? I guess...” Sybil said, shyly looking at the ground. “How long were you there exactly..?” Lerisa, Zil, and Celimene all looked at one another. Until Celimene said,

“Well uh...I couldn’t help but hear the music from the hallway so I stopped by to look.” Celimene looked to Zil and Leirsa. “And they joined in as well.” Sybil looked to Cora who gave her a confused look in return. They both shrug as Sybil looks back to the trio. “I must say you are a very talented dancer!” Celimene says with a smile on her face. Zil goes up to Sybil and grabs her hands.

“That was so cool!” Zil says excitingly. Sybil chuckles a bit at Zil. “Wasn't that the stuff you did at-” before Zil could finish speaking, Sybil interrupted her.

“THAT party...I know I know. And yes, it was.” Sybil said with her hand on Zils head. Cora tilted her head slightly.

“Is there something you need or..?” She said, mainly confused on why they were here in the first place. Leirsa shrugged. 

“I want to see that again! Can you do it again please!?” Zil said excitingly. Sybil looked to Cora. With a smile, Cora nodded her head and said,

“I’m down for another round of your up for it.” Sybil chuckled a bit and looked back to Zil. 

“Sure. Why not.” She said, a smile on her face. “Would you guys want to stay and watch as well?” Sybil said, pointing to Celimene and Leirsa.

“I would love to Miss Sybil.” Celimene said. Leirsa nodded at that as the three went to sit down. Sybil went back to her starting place and Cora started playing. The music filled the room as Sybil danced happily with each beat of the music. Zil watched with great delight as Sybil hopped and jumped and danced around the room. When the song was over, and after some claps from the trio, Zil ran right over to Sybil giving her a huge hug.

“That was so cool!” She said. Sybil chucked at that. “Can you teach me how to do that please?!” Zil said. A smile on her face and literal stars in her eyes. Sybil looked over to Leirsa, who was chuckling at Zil, and Celimene, who was just smiling at the two of them.

“Well...why not I guess.” Sybil said with a slight chuckle. Sybil looked over to Cora, who nodded and summoned a pair of small light pink slippers. Cora gave them to Sybil who in turn gave them to Zil. Sybil explained that these were ballet slippers, shoes used for her type of dance she does. Zil took off her shoes and Sybil tied on her slippers.

“We’re matching!” Zil said excitingly. Leirsa laughed at that. Sybil helped Zil up and walked her over to a small beam on the wall of their room.

“Watch me closely. Ok?” She said. Zil nodded as she watched Sybil explain some basics she learned when she first started doing ballet. Zil started to try what Sybil said, and fell a few times. But Sybil explained to her it took her a pretty long time to learn most of the stuff she does now. Celimene, Cora, and Leirsa watched with delight as Sybil taught and danced with Zil. 

“Can we do this again sometime?!” Zil asked. Sybil laughed.

“Of course Zil. Whenever you want.” She said as she took off her slippers and put on her shoes and left with the group to join the others in the lounge.

_ We still have a dance of our own to finish, don’t we? _


End file.
